


情人节快乐

by Ephoto



Series: Happy Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: M/M, 告白小故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 之前搞的麦达福生日+情人节特辑。这一篇是情人节的时候发的，是生日那篇剩下的剧情。两个先看哪个都可以





	情人节快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 之前搞的麦达福生日+情人节特辑。这一篇是情人节的时候发的，是生日那篇剩下的剧情。两个先看哪个都可以

Duff抱紧手臂走在街上，情人节前一天和Slash吵架还愤然摔门离去最后大半夜的在纽约街头瞎晃真的不是一件能令人开心起来的事情。他们来纽约本应该是来旅游的，来散心的。难得一轮巡演中间还有十天左右的休息时间，Slash说窝在洛杉矶就只能发霉，不如出门转转，两个人就敲定了来纽约。  
胸前皮夹克里的香烟盒提醒了Duff里面还有一只烟。他拿出来叼在嘴里想拿出打火机来点烟，可是摸遍全身上下只找到了一根被扣掉了红色点火头的废火柴。他折断了火柴梗丢在脚底下，又用靴子碾着木棍拧了拧。抬腿看到小木棍并没有如他所想被碾成木渣，而是被压到泥里头去了，脚印边上似乎还有一层透明的东西。  
什么时候开始下的雪？Duff 想不起来了。似乎从他刚出门的时候耳旁就一直有着细碎的声音。起初他还以为是在下雨，是水滴拍打在地面上发出了滴滴答答的声音。更何况今天晚上还算暖和，怎么就突然间下起了雪呢？Duff甩了甩头，缩紧了脖子大跨步拐过了这个街区，他的眼前出现了一家电影院，墙上似乎还贴着写了“Sex”或者是“Sexy”的性感海报。  
他三步并作两步跑向屋檐底下，一股熟悉的气味窜进鼻腔里。有人在这个电影院里吸大麻。他忽然间又觉得这一股味道让他有些想呕。今天早些时候他得知一位朋友躺在自己的呕吐物里去世了，Slash上一次巡演的时候还被人发现昏迷在电梯间里连心跳都没有了。要是……他不敢多想，深呼吸了几口把这些想法还有仅存的暖意也一起呼了出去。  
电影院不断有人向外走，大部分是男子，不过也有一定数量的女性。她们大多穿着艳丽，脸上画着精致的妆容。有的年轻女子挽着身形富态的男人，年龄看起来都可以当她父亲了。一连好几位穿着皮草的走向马路对面的一家小店隔壁的铁门里就再没出来过，白底红灯的招牌上写着“Lovely Girls On Top Floor”。  
去买春总还是好过在冰天雪地里冻一个晚上的。Duff刚走上楼就看见了黑暗中闪烁着的霓虹灯招牌，一位身材妖娆的女性端着长烟斗站在招牌下对他微笑。  
“这是你第一次来我们这里吗？”她问Duff。  
“我要怎么选人？”Duff掀开链子向店里面走，那位妈妈跟在他身侧一起走进了大厅里。Duff测过身看向她，她举起烟斗往门上指了指，“姑娘们的姓名、外貌还有价格都挂在门上冷，门还亮着灯就说明姑娘现在没有客人。欸……我看你有点眼熟，你是不是哪个乐队的乐手来着……”  
  
  
  
  
Duff也不知道自己为什么会哭，但那滴眼泪就是下来了。或许是因为接连不断有朋友去世；或许是因为现在和以前比有太多不同了，很多曾经志同道合的朋友已经不再演奏了。  
雪已经停了，云层现在也已经散开了。冷冽的月光洒落下来削弱了周围建筑散发出来橙黄色灯光的暖意。Duff看了一眼时间，还不到三点。路上依旧没有什么行人，酒吧里的派对还没散。接下来有应该去哪里呢？现在回酒店肯定是不行的了，他没带钥匙身上也没有别的身份证明，Slash应该也还没消气不会放他进去。  
他想了一圈还是决定向下城区走，至少在那一片他还知道哪里有可以呆一晚上的酒吧。  
他想起了最开始来纽约的时候五个人挤在CBGB里面弹着木吉他的哪一场演出。真正演出时间不长，倒是签名访谈还有闲聊的时间比较久。演出开始之前他们拿着酒瓶坐在凳子上等待着后勤调好音响设备，台下的观众还会喊他们的名字问一些奇奇怪怪的问题。  
那个时候他们还没有开始火起来，只是众多想要出名的LA摇滚乐队之一。一切都是那么的简单又美好，他们不会因为谁写了什么而闹上法庭。Steven也还在队里，还没因为毒品而躺在医院或者戒毒所里动弹不得。平日里没有演出的时候大家还会聚在一起随便弹唱写什么，又或者聚在一起喝喝酒写写歌。  
现在也不能说和以前完全不一样了，只是这段时间每个人的精神都绷到了最紧。无处不在的摄像机、得寸进尺的访谈问题、演出现场的暴动。他知道Slash最近也很不好过，经常半夜突然惊醒，然后那一天就再睡不着了。Duff自己也有这样子的时候，堆在身上的压力让他觉得自己跟想要举起岩石的蚂蚁一样。好不容易有时间休息一下喘口气又接到了朋友去世的电话。  
突然间不知道从哪里冲出来的一位男士吓了Duff一跳。那位先生嘴里喊着几个毫无意义的单词，浑身散发着烟酒味还有刚吐完的酸臭味。Duff见四下无人，这位先生又有要吐的意思，就把他扶到隔壁电线杆上让他抱着电线杆吐去了。  
“Stay Tipsy！”  
Duff听到后面有人喊着，接着就是酒瓶破碎的声音。他摇了摇头，曾经他也把酒当水喝。但是眼下缓解压力最有效的办法不是喝酒而是找一些别的事情做。比如去CBGB看看。  
只要你熟悉纽约市的大概布局再知道目的地的地址，不用地图你都能找到你想去的地方。  
他在雪地中又走了大半小时才看到那条街。好在还来得及，应该还没歇业。  
同一条路边上的花店居然开门了，也不知是不是因为今天是情人节。成束的鲜花堆在店门口还没有被拆分开再包装起来，玫瑰花蕾上还套着白色的泡沫网防止它们过早盛开。不知道是不是有什么神秘的力量促使Duff去买了一捧玫瑰花。等他走到CBGB门口的时候才发觉拿着一捧玫瑰进酒吧似乎有些浪漫过头了。不知情的人还以为他要来求婚或者什么的呢，尽管昨晚他才和Slash吵了一架。  
进去之后duff找了一张中间靠后的桌子坐下了。上面舞台似乎在更换装备，这里平常没有正式演出的时候会有一些乐手来随便弹或者唱点什么。  
“你们大概知道我是谁，”Duff听到了一把熟悉的嗓音。  
“或许你们不知道，但是无所谓了。接下来这首歌你们这群朋克小子们不一定会喜欢，但是我知道有一个朋克小子肯定喜欢这一首歌。Duff Fucking McKagan，我不知道你是不是在这，但是，管他呢，总之接下来这首歌是唱给你的。情人节快乐，我的爱人。”  
Duff看到了一头熟悉的卷发，卷发下的人似乎有些醉了，有的时候弹唱不在一个节奏上。后半首歌Slash基本上是喊出来的，但他的声音太软了，就算这样听起来也没有其他人那样撕心裂肺的痛感。  
一首歌还没结束Duff就站了起来，他的腿替代了他的大脑帮他做出了选择。Duff拿着一大捧玫瑰走上了那个和以前一样小小的舞台。Slash有些惊讶，他没想到Duff真的就在舞台下面，现在还拿了一束玫瑰花走了上了。他不太确定Duff是什么时候进来的，他不知道duff有没有听到他说的那一番话。血液涌上Slash的脸，他觉得自己的脸颊和耳朵快要燃烧起来了。  
Duff从Slash面前拿走那一只架起的麦克风，“宝贝，情人节快乐。”他听到自己这么说。  
Slash站起身却碰倒了麦架，两个人隔着吉他交换了一个湿乎乎的吻。  
“情人节快乐。”Slash的的声音听起来快哭了。


End file.
